


【团兵】世界上唯一仅有的花 #番外二

by oimumu



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	【团兵】世界上唯一仅有的花 #番外二

番外二 极光

雪又开始下了。纯白剔透的结晶从空中安静地落下，仿佛一个个无声的精灵在夜幕中起舞、旋转。星光缀满夜的裙裾，而在她摇曳的裙摆之下，是成片的森林、蜿蜒的河流、以及一望无际的皑皑雪原。一棵棵笔直的松树拔地而起，在雪中昂然屹立。它们在这里已经站了上百年，像最忠诚的守卫者，默默守护着这片与世隔绝的净土。

然而与外面银装素裹的冰雪世界相比，建在松林高处的树屋内却是另一番热情似火的景象。

金发男人高大的身躯几乎全部覆在自己爱人的背上，正有一下没一下地啄吻对方的耳廓和后颈。被他压在床铺中间的人似乎很意外他的突然袭击，一边怕痒似的闪躲他的骚扰，一边伸出手去够被夺走丢在一旁的ipad，可惜在男人的压制下一切都是徒劳。

“埃尔文！”对方不满地叫他名字，“别闹，好歹让我看完……”

他置若罔闻，仗着手长还变本加厉地把ipad上正在播放的影片给关了。

“喂，你这家伙！”

“真人就在你面前，看我不好吗？那种东西又没什么营养，有什么好看的。”他埋头啃着对方的脖子，含含糊糊地咕哝道。

“我还是头一次听见有人评价自己的作品没营养的，娱乐圈的人要都像你这么谦虚就好了，那得少掉多少有水分的东西啊。”黑发青年被他如此孩子气的举动弄得哭笑不得，试图抬起身却又因为双方体重的差距而动弹不得，挣扎数次未果后索性认命地充当起了人肉垫子，“喂，埃尔文……我说……”他深深地吸气，以弥补自己肺里入不敷出的氧气存量，“差不多了吧，你要压到什么时候？”

男人把他的浴袍后领往后拉开了点，在裸露出来的肌肤上响亮地亲了一下。

“压到你认识到自己的错误为止。”

“啊？我错什么了我？”

“还说没错，你自己说，我们到这儿来是干嘛的？”

“……度蜜月。”

“对，度蜜月，而不是大老远地跑来这里看我演的片子，你说你该不该罚。”大明星忿忿不平地控诉。

也不怪埃尔文这么不满，这场他精心筹划的蜜月旅行已经足足推迟两年的时间了。两年前利威尔大学毕业，他顺理成章地求了婚，用一枚婚戒将对方接下来的人生与自己密不可分地圈在一起。不过利威尔坚持不公开也不举行仪式，埃尔文知道这都是出于对保护自己人气和事业的考虑，这让他在感动之余更萌发了要好好补偿对方的念头，既然无法给他一场盛大的婚礼，那就退而求其次，策划一场完美的蜜月旅行也是好的。他花了很多心思，查了很多资料，还得瞒着利威尔不让他发现自己的计划，最终在众多令人眼花缭乱的选择中选定了这间位于北欧的Tree Hotel。这里远离尘嚣，是一片还没有被现代工业打扰的净土。在遮天蔽日的原始森林深处，六个主题各异的树屋高挂在树干之间，彼此互不干扰，就像一直存在于树上的鸟巢一般，完全与自然融为了一体。能和爱人像鸟儿一样住在树上，整个世界好像只剩下了彼此相互依偎，想想都很令人兴奋，不是么。而除此之外更吸引人的一点是如果选择冬季入住的话，还能在温暖的房间里直接欣赏美丽的北极光。这段介绍令埃尔文眼前一亮，当即便做好了决定，就是这里了。万事俱备，只差找个合适的时机告诉利威尔以给他个惊喜，谁知人算不如天算，初入职场的新人一心扑在工作上，完全没领会到他拐弯抹角的暗示，甚至在埃尔文明确提出让他在年底请一周假的时候果断拒绝，我才刚工作半年，请那么长时间的假影响不好。年轻人的工作态度很是端正，一口回绝了他的要求，大明星胸闷得很，却又不好多说什么，只得另觅良机。不料第二年又因为自己突然暴增的工作量而没能出行，一拖就拖到了现在。今年说什么也不能再耽搁了，早在年初埃尔文就暗自下定了决心，提前订好酒店和机票，等时间一到便直接把人打包上了飞机，不给他任何拒绝的机会。好在利威尔看上去对他的安排还是挺满意的，虽然他嘴上不说，但当他们沿着迂回的铁艺楼梯拾阶而上，一步步靠近空中的树屋时，闪动在那双黑眼睛里的新奇和惊喜就已经给了埃尔文一个最好的答复。

利威尔被他亲得很痒，男人灼热的气息喷洒在他敏感的耳后，令他忍不住打了个哆嗦。躲不开又逃不掉，年轻人叹了口气，无奈地做出了让步：“行了，我认罚，说吧，你要我做什么？”

大明星在他看不见的身后露出一个计划得逞的微笑：“你什么也不用做，只要别乱动，配合我就好。”

利威尔还没来得及开口问他什么意思，眼前突然一黑，一条不知从哪里来的布巾紧紧罩住了他的眼睛。压在身上的重量消失了，只听见床铺一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，似乎是对方坐到了一边，他循着声音不解地转过头，没想到脚踝突然被握住，随之而来的是一个印在他小腿肚上的吻。不过说是吻其实也不太准确，因为除了嘴唇的碰触，男人还用上了牙齿，分寸拿捏得恰到好处的轻轻啃咬让这个吻染上了更加浓重的情色意味。因为看不见，触觉似乎就变得比平时还要灵敏，男人的唇齿在他肌肤上每一次逡巡所带来的刺激都像是被放大了好几倍，这让利威尔不由自主地往回缩了缩腿。不能动哦，对方钳住他，笑吟吟地提醒了一句。覆盖在大腿上的浴袍后摆被掀至腰际，男人的吻蜿蜒而上，先在他腿根重重地吸吮了几下，而后游移到他的臀瓣，在屁股尖上用力咬了一口。

“埃、埃尔文！”利威尔终于忍不住叫了出来。虽然对性事已经不算陌生，然而接下来发生的一切还是超出了他的预料。火热的硬物顶在他的臀缝，沿着深深的股沟上下滑动着，利威尔吸了口气，心想这个姿势的话对两个人来说都会很辛苦，于是屈起膝盖准备换成跪姿，不料埃尔文像是察觉了他的意图似的，一把按住他的腰窝将他牢牢钉在床上，下一秒那根粗长的东西便不由分说闯入了他并拢的两腿之间。硕大浑圆的龟头贴着他的阴囊一下下前后进退，顶端渗出的液体糊在他的囊袋和身下的被单上。大腿内侧的皮肤与对方的阴茎不断摩擦着，变得越来越敏感，滚烫的温度从摩擦的地方逐渐蔓延开来，像是全身的血液都被点着了。

“等等……埃尔文……停下来……”利威尔喘着气开口。爱人沿着会阴的顶弄令他也不由自主地硬了，阴茎压在身体和被褥之间，堵得有些难受，让他不自觉地摆动起了腰肢。从来没这么做过啊，他仍旧陷在不能视物的黑暗之中，昏昏沉沉地想，简直比平时还要令人羞耻。对方温热的手掌滑过他的侧腰，悄悄从他身体和床被间的缝隙里横伸进来，兜住他的肚腹。他顺势往上弓起了腰，这个举动虽然解放了自己，却也让自己的阴茎直挺挺地暴露在了空气里。男人的大手立刻伸了过来，握住两根紧贴在一起的肉柱，灵活又熟练地捋动。利威尔被撩拨得有些失神，头埋在枕头里，连呼吸都变得不太顺畅了，只得张开嘴大口大口地往里吸气，像条缺水的鱼。要害落在对方手里，被深深浅浅地刺激着，鼠蹊处渐渐汇聚起一阵酸麻，强烈的欲望在身体里左突右窜，急需找到一个发泄的出口。

可这个出口却被残忍地堵住了。男人握住他阴茎的手停止了套弄，就着握持的姿势往下滑去，在根部停了下来并稍稍使力箍住了那里。利威尔难受极了，他想立刻解放，他想痛痛快快地射精，这样的念头促使他难耐地别过脸，喉间发出一连串模糊的呻吟，仿佛在乞求身后的人给他一个痛快。

突然间他半边臀瓣被用力捏住，火热的硬物抵在穴口，带着不容拒绝的气势有力地朝里推入。利威尔被覆在布条下面的双眼蓦地睁大了，对方粗长的阴茎深深地埋了进来，一寸寸拓开紧窄的肠道，直至将里面完全填满。柔嫩的肠壁像是被绵延的火花烧灼，不由自主地抽搐缩紧，身体不断地发热，血液和皮肤都变得滚烫，被汗水打湿的黑发凌乱地贴在额头和脸侧，而身后的侵入者却没有给他任何喘息或者休憩的机会，立刻开始了激烈的进攻。那根凶器狠狠地操他，力道越来越大，迅猛地撞入他身体，再几乎全部拔出，而后再用力进入，不断地捅刺他敏感湿软的肠道深处。在这样凶猛的抽插下，利威尔的神智逐渐变得涣散，他的意识被体内不断涌起的快感所俘获，心里剩下的只有追逐极乐的本能，开始随着男人的动作而扭腰律动，好让对方的阴茎更快更准地碾过自己体内最敏感的地方。他好像一尾被钉在鱼叉上的鱼，无论怎么挣扎也逃不开对方的桎梏。男人的手不知何时松开了对他阴茎的束缚，转而用力掐住他的腰，继续狂风暴雨般的动作。他被操得越来越亢奋，脸颊通红，好像醉酒一般，两条大腿完全使不上力，甚至因为高潮的临近而开始抽搐发抖。他渴望高潮，却又不希望立刻高潮。他矛盾地享受此刻焦灼攀升的感觉，他觉得自己快要死了。

下一刻他咬着枕头发出一声闷哼，喷薄而出的精液沾湿了身下的床单。

而与此同时，插在他体内的属于另一个人的东西在快速抽插几下后，迅速拔了出来抵在他身后，将精液悉数喷洒在他股间和凹陷的腰窝处。

“还好吗，利威尔。”平复了一下呼吸，男人解开蒙住他眼睛的布，俯身亲了亲他湿润的眼角。黑发青年闭着眼睛趴在床里，眉头微蹙，懒洋洋地哼了一声。埃尔文在他身边躺了下来，拇指轻轻抚着他眉心的褶皱，端详了他一会儿之后语带歉意地开口：“是不是我做得太过火了？抱歉……下次不会勉强你了……”

“啧。”利威尔眼睛张开一条缝，朝他撇撇嘴，“我可什么都没说吧。”紧接着他继续小声咕哝道，“偶尔这么来一次也不赖。”

埃尔文如释重负地笑了笑：“那就好，看你的表情那么纠结，我还以为你很讨厌呢。”

利威尔叹了口气：“我不是在纠结这个。”

“嗯？那你在愁什么？”

黑发青年重新把脸埋进了枕头里，声音闷闷地传了出来：“说了的话你得保守秘密。”

“放心吧，我是那种口风不紧的人么，到底怎么了？”

“……库谢尔怀孕了。”

“啊？！”这个消息的确有点出人意料了，埃尔文首先想到的是关心岳母大人的身体，“她这个年纪怀孕会比较辛苦吧，要好好保养才行啊，我认识很好的医生，要不要介绍给她……”

“所以她的孩子虽然是我的弟弟或妹妹，名义上却得管我叫舅舅……”

“你就是在纠结这个么？”埃尔文闻言不禁哑然失笑，“这很好解决啊，就像你叫库谢尔小姐一样，以后让她的宝宝直接叫你利威尔不就好了。”他翻过身，手搭在利威尔背上，促狭地打趣道，“我怎么觉得你有点吃醋呢，等宝宝出生，库谢尔小姐就不再是你一个人的妈妈了，是不是挺不甘心的。”

“去你的。”利威尔终于把脸抬了起来，没好气地白他一眼，“我吃什么醋，我高兴着呢，库谢尔这次终于能和其他母亲一样听到自己孩子叫她妈妈了，挺好的。”

埃尔文疑惑地扬了扬眉毛：“你从没叫过她妈妈么？私下里也没有？”

“很小的时候叫过几次，不过每次库谢尔都很严厉地制止我，只允许我叫她名字，不管在外面还是在家都一样。那时候不懂为什么她要这么做，看到别的小朋友可以无时无刻跟妈妈撒娇，心里还是挺委屈的。后来长大了，我问过她，既然这么辛苦，为什么当初不干脆把我送人好了，她沉默了很久才跟我说其实她怀着我的时候曾经想过去死。当时她十六岁，祖父因为她偷交男朋友而怀孕的关系非常震怒，说了些重话把她赶出家门。她那时候也倔，不肯回去认错低头，觉得她一个人也能生活，后来才发现根本不是那么回事，一个辍学的女高中生，还怀着身孕，只能打点没保障的零工勉强糊口度日。撑了一段时间，她觉得实在撑不下去了，有一天收工后走在河边，恍恍惚惚的就想干脆跳下去，一了百了。结果就在那个时候，她感受到了第一次胎动，我在她肚子里踢了她一下。她说那真是很奇妙的感觉，像是未出世的我在责备她为什么那么懦弱，又好像我在替她加油，让她不要轻易放弃。她突然就不想死了，心里只有一个想法，她想把我生出来，好好地看看我。……所以后来不管多么难，她都坚持带着我，尽她所能给我她能给予的一切。我跟她，怎么说呢，的确跟一般的母子不太一样吧……”

这番话听得埃尔文心里沉甸甸的不是滋味。他一伸胳膊将利威尔带进怀里，贴着他的额头喃喃地说，谢谢她把你带到了这个世界上，她也好你也好，你们都是相当坚强又了不起的人呢。

利威尔回抱住他，两个人都没有再开口，静静地享受这一刻的温存。

爱人的怀抱坚实温暖，有力的心跳声透过胸膛传入耳中，令人无比安心。刚才剧烈运动了一番，又说了这么会儿话，现在被男人温柔地拥抱着，利威尔的眼皮越来越沉，几乎就快要抵挡不住睡意的侵袭坠入梦里了，然而就在他昏昏欲睡之时，埃尔文惊喜的声音在耳畔响了起来：“快看，利威尔。”

落地大玻璃窗外，一弯淡绿的弧光宛如柔软的绸缎，轻盈地飞舞在漆黑的树林上方。它翻卷着，飘荡着，像是被风吹拂的轻纱，又像是涂抹在天穹中的云霞，忽明忽暗，层层叠叠，不断变换着形状。那是冰之女神的焰火，是引领世人灵魂的神光，它跨越天地、牵起岁月，将漫长的黑夜点亮。

传说中看见北极光的人会得到幸福。利威尔转过头看向揽住自己的男人，对方也正目不转睛地凝视着他，那双深邃的眼睛里有着全世界最美丽的色彩，丝毫不逊于天边的极光。

利威尔轻晒，俯身过去，与他的爱人交换了一个温柔而又绵长的吻。

——Fin——


End file.
